


The Night of and Many Months Later

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, F/M, One Night Stand, Smut, Smutty, So yeah, TenRose - Freeform, This is my first time with smut, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Tyler gets a little to drunk at a bar and finds herself in the bed of a fascinating man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Night

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY FIRST SMUT SO SORRY FOR UH, THE AWKWARD.

Rose was suddenly being pushed against a wall. She didn't really mind, but just five minutes ago she was dancing with friends. Now she's being grinded against by a guy she'll probably never will and want to see again.

Even though, he is the guy of her dreams. A pretty boy with amazing hair, glasses, and a tailored suit. Who is actually a geek and actually has his a-levels. He's smart, clever, sweet, sulky, and rude. He is all she ever wanted wrapped up in a pinstriped package.

The kiss was desperate, teeth nipping at lips and tongues sliding along each other. It was the way she would sigh that spurred him on, neither of their thoughts in place. She bit his pouting lip as he pulled away. Both of them were on a high, like a teenage couple dared to play Seven Minutes In Heaven. Hair out of place, clothes wrinkled, lips swollen. What you expected out of two teens tumbling out of a closet.

She pulled his tie, dragging him out of the hallway and in his flat. She gave him a seductive grin that he returned wolfishly. He followed after her, faster than her. He lifted her, bringing her lips back to his as he walked blindly for his bedroom.

Their clothes left a trail when he collapsed on top of her and the bed. His suit jacket and undershirt lost, her top was gone and the straps of her bra hanging on her shoulders. He lifted up above her and began sucking at her collar bones. Moving his talented tongue up to her jaw; leaving a trail of red. He kissed and suckled at her jaw until she rubbed her legs together.

He raised above her, they stared into each other's eyes for a moment, giving them the chance to run. Rose pulled on his tie, which was still wrapped loosely around his neck and brought him into another kiss. It was slower than the rest. He gently ran his tongue across her lips. She lifted her hips upwards, grinding into his groin. He growled and dipped down, leaving a trail of kisses down to her breasts. She moaned softly as the bra was thrown behind them. His ministrations sent her into a high, she could do nothing but rake her fingers through his hair and arch.

Her nickers were lost, then his pants. Suddenly everything intensified, all her senses were alive and her lungs were about to give out. The moment they connected, everything was bliss. He moved slowly at first, as if he was still grinding against her, she mewled out at him.

He wasn't obnoxiously large, but it was still new. He moved his lips up to her neck, nipping and sucking. Then slowly began moving faster. He growled, moving quicker and quicker. She locked her legs behind his back, pushing him deeper. He groaned and leaned up, kissing her roughly.

He bit at her lip and soothed the sting with a flick of his tongue. His fingers walked down her body and gently rubbed at the swollen bud. She went tense, then let out a breathless moan. He moved roughly, soon finding his own release. Collapsing on top of her, he kissed behind her ear.

•

They laid next to each other, chests heaving and their eyes closed. He had rolled off her at one point. She was in his arms now, falling asleep as his heart beat slowed and her breaths. He was fast asleep, it felt like seconds before she was in a world of dreams.


	2. Many Months After

Rose stood on his doorstep, him, being John Smith. A man she barely knew but had a night oh so many months ago. The rain was pouring now, her already wet self becoming drenched in the matter of seconds. She knocked on the door and shivered, running her hands up and down her arms. 

It was a long shot if he answered the door, an even longer one if he let her inside, but this was the last place she had been offered to stay at. Being kicked onto the streets, her parents gone, and friends already bunking with their parents or other friends. She had no place to go but here. So here she was standing in the pouring rain waiting for a man that she only knew the name of and the amazing sex abilities. 

She rung the doorbell, loosing hope when no noises admitted from the house. She was about to turn around and try to crash at Donna's when the light on the porch turned on. She turned around and smiled slightly at the shirtless figure. 

"Rose?" He asked, the sound of suspicion laced in his voice.

Her voiced cracked, "Is the offer for tea still up?"


End file.
